Danse Macabre
by Aqueronte
Summary: Una mujer avanzada para la sociedad en la que vive acude a un baile de alto prestigio, ya sea rompiendo las normas de su hogar, familia o de lo que el país espera de ella. En este se encontrará a un cautivador desconocido que puede comprenderla y ayudarla. Pero que en un futuro pude acabar en una danza macabra. Jasmine, Mulan, Anastasia y Belle.
1. Memento Mori

Con los dedos temblorosos acarició el pelaje anaranjado de Rajah, levantó su mirada café con nerviosismo para cerciorarse que nadie le había seguido hasta el patio. Después la apartó para posarla sobre el gran árbol que se apoyaba en el muro que separaba el palacio del mundo real. El animal ronroneó con preocupación al sentir la ansiedad de su dueña y empujó suavemente su cabeza contra su mano para calmar la tensión que emanaba la joven princesa. Jasmine esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, susurró un gracias a su amigo y abandonó su contacto para comenzar a escalar por naranjo. Antes de saltar por encima de este echó una rápida ojeada por encima de su hombro, sonrió al ver como el tigre se había acercado a ella y le observaba con preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

—No te preocupes, amigo. No tardaré en regresar.

Dicho esto se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el terraplén, para no caerse y hacerse daño, para no manchar sus ropajes. Cuando descendió por este se quitó el polvo de sus pantalones sirwal de color turquesa y se echó la pashmina blanca por encima de su cabeza y sus hombros. Dudó unos segundos si su ropa no destacaría con respecto al de la multitud, pues había tomado los ropajes más sencillos que tenía en su armario. Eran hermosos, de buena seda, que podrían pertenecer a una joven adinerada pero no a la princesa de Agrabah. Llevaba un qamis blanco con bordados en dorado en los puños de las mangas y en el cuello; en sus pies llevaba unas babuchas doradas. Su frente era decorada por un pequeño zafiro del tamaño de la yema de un pulgar, su larga trenza oscura estaba adornada con perlas y sedas turquesas.

Sus pies le llevaron hasta su destino, el palacio del Shahrban del sultán, quien estaba celebrando una de sus muchas fiestas anuales, a las que Jasmine no se le estaba permitido acudir. Pero aunque esto fuese así, esta vez se había saltado la norma de su padre para poder alejarse del palacio y todo lo que esto conllevaba. Estaba cansada de que cada día un desconocido acudiese a su casa para pedirle matrimonio como si fuese más que un jamelgo en el zoco. Los hombres tan solo valoraban dos cosas: su belleza y su riqueza. Y eso le crispaba los nervios y le entristecía su corazón, Jasmine era mucho más que un rostro hermoso. Era inteligente, amaba leer y aprender sobre cualquier arte; de hecho, sin que su padre se hubiese enterado había asaltado la biblioteca sobre tomos de estrategia militar. Lo cual de enterarse el sultán fallecería de la impresión.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todas aquellas penas, no había acudido a aquel palacio para penar, sino para despejar su mente y divertirse. Jasmine tragó saliva y entró por la entrada principal sin que ninguna de las personas de su alrededor la mirase y tuviese que hacer una reverencia ante su presencia. Tampoco la echaron de la entrada como en un principio hubo pensado por no estar invitada, la calidad de sus ropajes al fin y al cabo delataban que procedía de alta cuna.

El palacio del Shahrban no distaba en gran manera del suyo, grandes arcos polilobulados y cromados flanqueaban cada entrada, en las paredes había tapices y en los suelos hermosas alfombras de colores vistosos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en el epicentro del festejo: el patio. Este estaba rodeado por árboles frutales y en el medio había una fuente que refrescaba el ardiente clima del desierto. El sol estaba a punto de descender totalmente entre las dunas proporcionándoles una luz dorada que hacía relucir el patio del mismo color.

Jasmine miró en derredor observando con cautela a los invitados que reían y charlaban los unos con los otros. Bajó la mirada y caminó hacia una de las bandejas que tenían pequeños pedazos de queso de cabra con pepino, el olor a azahar le golpeó cuando llegó hasta la mesa. Tragó saliva sintiendo que su estómago se revelaba al ver a aquella exquisita comida, había desde tayin hasta baklava. Pero sus ojos se posaron en el cuenco de crema de berenjena. Con las puntas de sus dedos cortó un trozo de lavash y untó en la crema de color blanca y se lo llevó a la boca.

Había sido mala idea saltarse la cena de aquella manera. Pero no se retractaría de sus decisiones, estaba tan enfadada y decepcionada con su padre, pues antes del ayuno le había precedido una discusión acalorada con su padre sobre su futuro. Ella podría ser una princesa, lo cual no quería decir que tuviese que depender de un hombre en todos los aspectos en su vida. Y si se casaba sería por amor, no por conveniencia. Ella era capaz de mucho más de lo que todos creían.

A lo lejos vio un rostro conocido, uno de los consejeros de su padre, por lo que giró sobre sus talones con el corazón desbocado y anduvo con paso ligero hacia uno de los laterales del patio, donde se encontraban los limoneros. Se colocó la pashmina sobre su cabeza y sus hombros y se giró hacia los árboles frutales para dar la espalda al resto de los comensales. Cerró los ojos y oró en silencio porque aquel hombre no la descubriese. Era la primera vez que salía del palacio sin escolta, la primera vez que acudía a una fiesta, que no fuese en su honor o en el de su padre. Era la primera vez que podía ser una persona totalmente diferente. Sin deberes, sin órdenes, sin responsabilidades. Simplemente libre.

—Si desea que no la descubran, lo mejor es no tener una actitud sospechosa, señorita—susurró una voz grave cerca de ella.

Jasmine dio un respingo y llevó sus manos llenas de anillos dorados a su boca para ahogar un grito de terror. Se giró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con su interlocutor. Tuvo que estirar su cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo una mirada negra le observó con curiosidad y diversión. Jasmine tragó saliva y reculó un par de pasos, disimuladamente llevó una de sus manos a los pliegues de su sirwal donde había una ligera abertura, donde guardaba una daga. Enroscó sus dedos en el mango del arma y el frío del acero calmó ligeramente el trote de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración. Jasmine frunció el ceño y se recordó a sí misma de no ser arrogante con respecto al resto de invitados, esto podría delatar su procedencia.

El hombre era alto, portaba un keffiyeh rojo oscuro que tapaba su rostro ocultándolo, tan solo podía ver sus ojos enmarcados por unas gruesas cejas. El hombre vestía con un qamis negro con bordados en dorados, unos sirwal rojos oscuros y unas sandalias de cuero. Sobre sus hombros llevaba una rida' de color rojo brillante con bordados también en dorado. Su tikka negro sujetaba un kiliç sin vaina.

Jasmine forzó su mente para poder contestar cuanto antes, cuanto más tardase más responder más sospecha aparentaría.

—Tan solo aquellos que desean pasar desapercibidos, son los que ven en el resto sospecha—pronunció con la voz más neutra que pudo sacar.

Al parecer su respuesta había sido satisfactoria por lo que el hombre estrechó ligeramente sus ojos, aunque la joven no pudo discernir si se trataba de una mueca o de una sonrisa, ya que no veía su boca.

—Y aquellos que se ocultan también, señorita.

Jasmine estrechó sus ojos y frunció el ceño, por lo que llevó sus manos hacia su pashmina y la retiró suavemente de su cabeza hasta que la tela cayó sobre sus antebrazos con delicadeza. Le dedicó una mirada altanera y desafiante al hombre, retándole a que él mismo también se destapase. Pero tan solo consiguió con risa suave de aquel extraño. La princesa tragó saliva al escucharla, creyó que jamás había escuchado un sonido como aquel, era como escuchar el rumor de un río: ágil, fresco y refrescante. Intentó engañarse a sí misma y convencerse que su corazón había dado un brinco por el temor de ser descubierta y no por desear volver a oír aquella risotada.

—¿Poseéis un motivo concreto por el que habéis acudido a este festejo, señorita?—preguntó el hombre descruzando los brazos que tenía apoyados sobre su pecho.

Jasmine frunció el ceño al reconocer una mangala de cuero en su mano derecha. Si tenía aquel guante es que poseía un ave rapaz, lo cual le podría traer problemas. Disimuladamente apartó la vista, tanto para ganar tiempo para la respuesta como para poder hallar con su mirada al ave del desconocido.

—¿Y usted, sahib?—replicó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon suavemente por las esquinas y esta vez Jasmine estaba segura que este estaba sonriendo.

—Cuan evasiva se encuentra esta noche, señorita.

—Al menos yo muestro mi rostro a la compañía y esta sabe que no guardo intenciones perniciosas—se defendió la princesa cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla para señalarle.

—Pero yo no espanto a mis compañeros con tal lengua afilada que corta más que un shamshir.

—Si tanto le hiere, tan solo tiene que limitarse a dejar de dirigirme la palabra, sahib—contestó Jasmine poniéndose de puntillas y arqueando las cejas.

Antes de que el desconocido pudiese replicar, la joven giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda para encaminarse hacia una de las arcadas que daba a uno de los pasillos del palacio. Jasmine se mordió el labio inferior para intentar aguantar una sonrisa de satisfacción, diversión y anticipación. Aligeró sus pasos y atravesó la arcada hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Si sabía algo de arquitectura y si el resto de palacios imitaban al del sultán, entonces algunos de los balcones se encontrarían cercanos a los aposentos. Por lo que se dirigió hacia el ala oeste del palacio.

Estuvo caminando durante un largo rato, cada vez que giraba una esquina echaba un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse si alguien la seguía. Con una sonrisa llegó a uno de los balcones que daba hacia la calle del zoco. Desde su posición podía observar a los mercantes que iban de un lado hacia otro para recoger aquellas mercancías que llegaban con la luz de la luna menguante. Desde el balcón de su alcoba también podía ver las calles de la ciudad, pero no desde tan cerca.

Colocó su codo sobre la barandilla de la balconada y su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y con una sonrisa se imaginó qué posibilidades podría haber tenido si hubiese podido vivir otra vida.

No despreciaba ni banalizaba todo lo que su padre había hecho por ella, estaba conforme con su vida, pues comía cuatro veces al día y dormía bajo techo sobre almohadas de la mejor seda. Pero se descubría a sí misma fantaseando sobre si alguna vez pudiese vivir otra vida le gustaría haber trabajado como mercante, podría haber ayudado a su padre a vender en el zoco. Podría viajar más allá de la ciudad para ver otros países, para poder cabalgar por el desierto. Incluso aunque hubiese sido imposible le hubiese gustado tener su propio negocio. ¿Qué vendería? Sedas desde todos los lugares del mundo, procedentes de la India, de China o incluso lugares aún más remotos. También podría haber vendido joyas o incluso armas. Podría haberse vestido de chico y haberse batido en lizas con otros muchachos para saber quién era mejor en el arte de la espada. O incluso el arco. Podría cabalgar sin preocupaciones algunas por las calles del zoco. Incluso… Podría amar a quien ella desease.

Un frescor le sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que una solitaria lágrima recorría su pómulo. Con la punta de su índice la tomó y la miró con tristeza y amargura. Sabía de sobra que su posición era agraciada. Pero se sentía enjaulada en el palacio. Era una jaula con barrotes de oro y diamante. Una hermosa cárcel.

Un chasquido le hizo girar su cabeza a su izquierda. Se encontró con unos ojos amarillos y un pico amarillento enorme. Dio un grito y reculó un par de pasos. Se trataba de un halcón de plumaje negro y blanco, que al final de sus alas tenía una pequeña franja roja casi imperceptible. El animal chilló asustado y agitó sus enormes alas levantando un fiero viento. Jasmine retrocedió un par de pasos asustada, pero pisó la pashmina que se le había caído a causa de la impresión y resbaló hacia atrás. Dio un grito sintiendo que su cuerpo se precipitaba contra las baldosas del suelo, ella cerró los ojos notando que su garganta se agarrotaba y le faltaba la respiración.

El golpe nunca llegó.

Pero unos brazos sí lo hicieron.

Un brazo la tomó por la cintura y la incorporó con gran maestría como si tan solo pesase como un almohadón de plumas, después una mano le retiró los cabellos que se habían escapado de su larga trenza y se habían pegado en su rostro, para quedarse sobre su mejilla. Jasmine tomó una tragó de aire en un intento de evaporar su ligero mareo. Se había quedado paralizada al ver aquellos ojos negros que la observaban con intensidad. Podía sentir el calor que él emanaba, el olor a especias y a acero se deslizó por delicadeza a su alrededor embriagándola. Se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de la del desconocido. Hasta que él apartó su mano desnuda de su mejilla. Este levantó la mirada y silbó para calmar los chillidos del ave que revoloteaba detrás de ella.

—Cálmate, efendi—pronunció con voz autoritaria que le puso le erizó el vello a Jasmine.

El desconocido bajó la mirada hasta ella y la suavizó, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que la mano enguantada por la mangala todavía le sujetaba por la cintura. Por lo que Jasmine tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar el contacto. Pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió de inmediato.

«Pero que tonta soy. Si le acabo de conocer» se reprendió a sí misma Jasmine al sentir que añoraba el contacto del desconocido.

—Lamento este sobresalto, mi compañero no está acostumbrado a tal hermosura, señorita.

Jasmine sacudió la cabeza haciendo tintinear sus largos pendientes de oro y zafiros.

—No se preocupe. Tan solo me ha sorprendido—titubeó Jasmine aguantando las ganas de mirar hacia atrás, pues temía que el desconocido se esfumase con el viento procedente del desierto.

—¿Le asustan los animales?—preguntó el hombre con un tono de preocupación mezclado con diversión.

—Para nada, tengo de compañero a un tigre. Rajah es un gran amigo, nos criamos juntos.

—¿U tigre?—preguntó el hombre deteniendo su avance hacia la princesa enarcado las cejas con perplejidad.

Jasmine abrió la boca al darse cuenta que acababa de desvelar aquella información tan relevante. Nadie podría costearse un tigre, ni mucho menos tendría una casa lo suficientemente grande como para que uno pudiese estar a gusto. Boqueó sin saber qué decir sin apartar la mirada del joven.

—Así que su lengua afilada no es su única destacada habilidad. Sino que también es capaz de domar animales salvajes—contestó con un tono divertido él.

Jasmine sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se arrebolaban. Pero cayó en la cuenta que en aquel halago también había un insulto, por lo que frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia el hombre, levantó su brazo y le dio un suave manotazo en el hombro para reprenderle.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo que lengua afilada? ¿A caso a usted no se le enseñó a respetar el espacio personal del resto de personas, sahib?—preguntó ella fingiendo enfado aunque su bello rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa radiante.

—Parece ser que a usted no se le enseñó a respetar al resto de personas. Ya que me ha golpeado con gran fuerza—añadió dando un paso más con un tono de diversión.

—Tan solo a los necios, sahib.

El hizo una mueca de dolor y llevó su mano desnuda a su pecho como si alguien le acabase de atravesar con una flecha.

—Oh, pero qué insolente y fiera, señorita. Me ha herido el corazón profundamente.

—Soy una mujer orgullosa y fuerte, sahib. Téngalo bien presente.

—Lo tendré, sheytana.

Jasmine esbozó una lenta pero cálida sonrisa, y se escondió un mechón que se había salido de su trenza detrás de su oreja, esa sonrisa se transformó en una risotada; que fue acompañada por la del desconocido. La joven no recordaba cuando era la última vez que había reído de aquella manera, tal vez había sido antes de que su madre falleciese trágicamente.

« ¿Cómo es posible que este desconocido me haga reír de esta forma? ¡Ni siquiera he visto su rostro!» pensó alarmada Jasmine, pero también gratamente sorprendida.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y giró su cabeza frunciendo el ceño para intentar ver algo más de aquel hombre, algo que le dijese que le había visto en algún otro lugar, tal vez uno de los hombres que se encontraban bajo el mando del Shahrban; uno de los emires, o cualquier otro pretendiente que se hubiese acercado al palacio.

—¿Alguna vez le han dicho que es muy hermosa?—preguntó el hombre con voz calmada.

Jasmine hizo una mueca de desagrado, por desgracia el hombre acababa de convertirse en uno de los muchos monos babosos que acudían a palacio para intentar pedirle la mano con loas banales sobre su belleza y riqueza, incapaces de sacar un halago diferente que no tratase sobre su aspecto. Ella sabía bien como era, se veía todos los días ante un espejo; si deseaban halagarla tendrían que utilizar un poco más el cerebro para poder hacerlo.

—Demasiadas veces—replicó ella.

—No creo que nadie haya reparado en su labia, sheytana—añadió el hombre en un tono de burla y diversión.

Ella frunció el ceño pero esbozó una sonrisa de lado, se cruzó de brazos y levantó su orgullosa barbilla.

—Y nadie sabe cómo insultar y halagar al mismo tiempo que usted.

—Se trata de un don natural que pocos poseen.

Jasmine arqueó las cejas y terminó por esbozar una sonrisa, se acercó un par de pasos hacia el desconocido y se puso de puntillas acercando su rostro al de él, le observó con una mirada desafiante y sin que él pudiese remediarlo, ella subió su mano como si se tratase de una cobra del desierto y con un rápido movimiento tiró de la tela de su keffiyeh con cuidado para poder ver su rostro. La princesa separó ligeramente sus labios sorprendida y confundida, pues no había nada destacable en su rostro. El caballete de su nariz era pronunciado como la gran mayoría de los hombres de Agrabah, tenía una barba recortada y cuidada; su mandíbula era fuerte. Nada destacable, pero que a los ojos de Jasmine le pareció uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. ¿A caso había sido a causa de la intensa conversación anterior? El hombre estiró una de las esquinas de sus labios formando una media sonrisa, la princesa sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y en su estómago revoloteaban esfinges colibrí. Si escuchar su risa era como oír el arrullo de un río, ver su sonrisa era como contemplar una gran cascada en medio del desierto.

Jasmine sintió como una mano callosa tomaba con delicadeza la suya, ella tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire entre los dientes escuchando el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, sintiendo que se iba a desfallecer de emoción. El desconocido subió su mano entrelazada con la de ella, y plantó un suave beso en los nudillos de ella, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los cafés de Jasmine. Esta pensó que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

—Cuídese, sheytana—se despidió el hombre alejándose un par de pasos sin soltar la mano de la princesa y llevando su otra mano enguantada a su frente para hacer un gesto de despedida—. Vámonos, Iago—ordenó el hombre.

El halcón dio un salto y con un batir de alas se posó en la manga del hombre, este le dedicó una sonrisa a Jasmine antes de tomar la tela de su sombrero y ocultar su rostro, darse la vuelta y marcharse del balcón, dejando a la princesa Jasmine con el corazón desbocado.

 **Glosario**

Sirwal: Pantalones voluminosos que llevan tanto hombres como mujeres; suelen ajustarse al tobillo y asegurarse a la cintura con un fajín.

Pashmina: Tejido de cachemir, Jasmine lo utiliza a modo de foulard.

Qamis: Camisa holgada de manga larga que llevan tanto hombres como mujeres y que suele ser de lino.

Shahrban: General de mayor rango de Agrabah, segundo por debajo del sultán.

Tayin: Plato procedente del norte de África, se trata de un estofado a fuego lento.

Baklava: Pastel elabora con pasta de nueces triturada, frutos secos, miel y masa en filo.

Lavash: Tipo de pan muy fino.

Keffiyeh: Pañuelo tradicional de Oriente medio.

Rida': Capa que llevan los hombres sobre los hombros y que les cubre la camisa; también puede incluir una capucha para ocultar la cara.

Tikka: Fajín largo con el que se envuelven las caderas, en gran medida decorativo, que llevan tanto hombres como mujeres.

Kiliç: Sable de origen turco.

Sahib: Título utilizado con deferencia y que suele denotar un rango.

Shamshir: Sable fino con una curva bastante pronunciada.

Mangala: Puño de piel, que abarca desde la muñeca hasta el codo, asociado a la cetrería.

Sheytana: Diabólica, para hacer referencia a una mujer de carácter fuerte y materialista.


	2. Tempus Fugit

Su mandíbula crujió cuando el segundo puñetazo impactó contra su mentón, provocando que su mente se nublase por unos segundos. Tragó una bocanada de aire ansiosamente, pero a la mitad de esta, una rodilla se estrelló contra su abdomen que le dejó sin respiración unos segundos. Llevó su mano a su garganta, como si aquello le permitiese conseguir el oxígeno que tanto necesitaban sus pulmones. Otro golpe cayó sobre su espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que sus rodillas fallasen y no le sujetasen contra el suelo. Con un jadeo logró dar una bocanada de aire. Pero otra buena cantidad de golpes se le sumó.

Tenía los ojos encharcados de lágrimas, y rezaba a los ancestros porque ninguna de esta se derramase por sus mejillas, aquello provocaría que la paliza se encrudeciese. Con una bocanada de aire intentó tomar todo el valor y fuerza que le quedaba, se apoyó con los antebrazos y después con las palmas de sus manos, colocándose de rodillas, levantando su cabeza para poder mirar a los cuatro hombres a los que había ofendido sin motivo alguno.

Vio como el que estaba en frente de ella estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo que impactaría muy posiblemente contra su ojo derecho, pero antes de que este lograrse su propósito escuchó un chillido. Uno de una rapaz. Como un rayo, una mancha marrón y gris se precipitó sobre el muchacho de en medio. El halcón alzó sus garras y arañó la cara del chico, con dos picotazos le había hecho dos grandes heridas: una en la mejilla y otra en la nariz; las cuales sangraban profusamente.

Mulan apretó los dientes intentando mantenerse consciente, el dolor le hacía estar alerta, pero por un ojo tan solo veía manchas borrosas; por el otro podía ver a sus adversarios entrando en pánico debido al inesperado ataque de aquel halcón. Que continuaba chillando y arremetiendo contra los muchachos, mientras intentaban cogerlo con sus manos, pero cada vez que las alzaban, el ave les picaba. Este arrancó un collar de oro y de rubíes a uno de los muchachos haciendo que la joya cayese al suelo y tintinease contra el suelo llamándole la atención a Mulan. Quien tuvo la tentación de tomarlo y guardárselo entre los pliegues de su chaqueta cruzada, a modo de venganza.

—Es suficiente, Hayabusa.

Aquella voz sonó entre la algarabía como un trueno, tanto deteniendo los movimientos de los cuatro muchachos, como el de Mulan quien tenía a escasos centímetros sus dedos de la joya. El ave, cuyo nombre parecía ser el mencionado, se alejó de los cuatro muchachos y con un solo batir de alas reculó y se posó en la mangala de un hombre gigantesco que se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las columnas que sujetaban el tejado del palacio imperial. El silencio se impuso cual tambor que anuncia la Guerra, tan solo se escuchaba el murmullo producido por aquellos que observaban el desfile. Mulan tragó saliva retrocediendo aún sin incorporarse del suelo, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que sus pies chocaban contra la pared. Ahora se encontraba totalmente atrapada, incapaz de moverse.

El hombre dio un paso dando la sensación que todo a su alrededor se estremeció de puro terror, sobre todo los muchachos que habían pegado a Mulan, quienes eran incapaces de formular palabra alguna. Antes de que el desconocido pudiese dar un segundo paso, el grupo de jóvenes huyó a la carrera despavoridos hacia las rutas de escape más cercanas. El ave chilló con disgusto y giró su cabeza para poder limpiar las plumas de su lomo, ya que se habían desordenado debido a la reyerta acontecida. Mulan bajó su cabeza hasta apoyar su frente despejada, ya que su corto cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta como su padre se solía peinar. Creyendo que así pasaría desapercibida.

Tragó saliva cuando su plan falló estrepitosamente, ya que oyó a aquel hombre acercándose a ella. Mulan contuvo la respiración, escuchando como su corazón latía a un ritmo vertiginoso, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento ese se saldría de su pecho y escaparía muerto de miedo en dirección a su casa. Mulan se arrepintió de haber acudido a aquel festival de verano que se daba en la ciudad imperial. Jamás había podido ir porque tenía que ocuparse de la granja, pero aquella noche lo había hecho. Se había hecho pasar por un hombre de nuevo, como la vez que fue a ayudar en uno de los terremotos acontecidos cerca de su aldea. En aquel momento fue más tapada, con capucha y ropajes grandes con los que nadie reconoció que era una mujer en vez de un hombre. Pero esta noche había requisado los ropajes de entrenamiento de su padre y se había marchado de la finca cuando todos estaban durmiendo. Con suerte Khan había llegado en tiempo récord. Ahora renegaba de su suerte, que se había tornado en mala, funesta fortuna.

Percibió por el rabillo del ojo como la sombra del hombre se cernía sobre ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe fatal, pero no llegó ninguno. Tan solo oyó como el hombre tomaba la joya entre sus manos y se alejaban un par de pasos. Mulan totalmente desconcertada abrió los ojos y subió su cabeza clavando su mirada oscura al frente. Pero en vez de una espalda se encontró con un rostro tapado por una gruesa capucha.

En ese momento Mulan se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era extranjero. Sus ropajes eran pesados, hechos de cuero y pelo de animal similar al lobo de montaña. Llevaba unos gruesos pantalones oscuros, una chaqueta marrón oscura, que en los bordes de sus mangas llevaba pelo de animal para evitar el frío. Llevaba una cinta de cuero que le cruzaba el pecho, por lo que Mulan pudo advertir que a su espalda llevaría algún tipo de arma. Su barbilla estaba cubierta con una barba descuidada de varios días, tal vez de una semana. El hombre percibió la mirada confundida de Mulan, por lo que esbozó una media sonrisa. La joven vestida de hombre tiritó la ver que aquel hombre tenía limados las puntas de los colmillos; intentó desviar la mirada pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Vas a matarme?—preguntó Mulan sin poder remediar que sus palabras saliesen descontroladas de sus labios a causa del miedo.

El hombre se rascó perezosamente el mentón con su mano libre, después esbozó una sonrisa que tenía un brillo de diversión.

—No—contestó con la tranquilidad que tenía un jaguar ante su presa moribunda—. Esta joya era uno de esos muchachos, ¿cierto?

Mulan asintió con su cabeza repetidas veces con ansiedad y miedo.

—Entonces tengo que devolvérsela—contestó el hombre esbozando una sonrisa más grande con la anterior.

Mulan vio como este se alejaba con pasos ligeros, en los que no había prisa, pero tampoco había intención de pararse. La joven no apartó su mirada oscura de la espalda del hombre hasta que lo perdió de vista entre el gentío. Dio un largo suspiro sintiendo que sus hombros estaban agarrotados. Alzó su mano y tocó su ceja izquierda, había una brecha donde ya se había formado una costra. Frunció el ceño sintiendo que la ansiedad volvía de dominarla, pero cerró los ojos y contó desde diez hacia atrás para poder calmarse. Cuando se halló en plenas condiciones se incorporó cuidadosamente, con suerte había salido con menos dolores de lo que había pensado en principio. Pues tan solo le dolía y ardía el rostro y sentía pinchazos en la espalda; pero no eran tan graves como para tener alguna de las costillas rotas. Eso sí, le quedarían varios moratones durante las siguientes semanas y sus padres jamás le volverían a dejar salir a la calle.

Se encaminó hacia la pequeña fuente de piedra caliza que estaba en el medio del jardín donde se encontraba, caminó hacia esta mirando hacia todos los lados por si alguno de los muchachos aparecían de nuevo; pero parecía ser que el halcón y el hombre les había asustado lo suficiente como para que estos no pusiesen un pie de nuevo en la ciudad imperial. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente haciendo una mueca de dolor y se palpó la espalda como pudo sintiendo que estaba ligeramente hinchada. Se asomó hacia la fuente y vio un rostro enrojecido e hinchado reflejado en el agua. Sus ojos de nuevo comenzaban a anegarse de lágrimas, con una mano se restregó los ojos haciéndose daño en el proceso. Dio un suspiro tembloroso, sintiendo que todo el valor con el que había salido de casa se le había arrancado de su cuerpo con cada puñetazo y con cada patada. Hundió una mano en el líquido frío e hizo una mueca que denotaba tristeza.

—Tan solo soy un mal reflejo de mí misma…—susurró antes de echarse agua sobre la cara para aliviar el hinchazón y los moratones.

Apretó los dientes al sentir el frío contra su rostro pero se lavó la sangre del rostro con cuidado para que no quedase rastro alguno de la pelea salvo por el hinchazón de su frente y el moratón de su mentón que comenzaba a abultarse por momentos. Limpia y tiritando decidió regresar a los establos donde había dejado su caballo; por lo que se dirigió hacia el gentío.

Dio un largo suspiro cruzando los brazos. Debía admitir que se encontraba completamente perdida. ¿Era a causa de los golpes? O que la cantidad de personas había aumentado por momentos y no tenía la vista lejana como para poder ubicarse. Miró a su alrededor con preocupación intentando buscar la solución de encontrar los establos. Preguntar era en vano, pues ya lo había intentado y le habían dado la espalda con mirada alarmada debido a su rostro magullado y el cuello mojado de su chaqueta. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

Enarcó sus gruesas cejas al ver uno de los tejados cercanos, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y enarcó una de sus cejas. Con paso rápido llegó hasta una de las columnas que sostenían el techo que sobresalía de la estructura. Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor. Debía haber una manera de poder subirse al tejado del pasillo. Halló una de las decoraciones en forma de anilla en el capitel de la columna. El único problema que había era el hecho de trepar por esta, demasiado lisa como para agarrarse a ella. Enarcó la otra ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Retrocedió unos cuatro pasos y se precipitó corriendo sobre la pared contraria de la columna, dio un salto potente levantando sus pies, con uno de estos que tocó la pared se impulsó hacia el lado contrario y estiró sus brazos y dedos para poder agarrar la anilla. Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, después apoyó las puntas de sus pies como pudo en la columna y se impulsó de forma ascendente con estas y haciendo fuerza con sus brazos. De un impulso ascendió y desenganchó una de sus manos de las decoraciones del capitel hacia el borde del tejado. Se impulsó un poco más caminando por la columna haciendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y se enganchó al techo con la otra mano. Y con otro esfuerzo más se encontraba encaramada a este. Con cuidado se subió palpando todas las tejas para que ninguna de estas estuviese suelta y entonces se precipitase al suelo de forma fatal. Cuando se halló en la cresta del tejado dio un largo suspiro. Sus brazos y piernas estaban doloridos, sentía numerosos pinchazos en las palmas de sus manos. Estaba segura que tendría ampollas a la mañana siguiente. Al menos ahora corría un suave viento agradable que hacía ondear aquellos cabellos que se le habían escapado de la coleta.

Con sumo cuidado y alzando sus brazos para guardar el equilibrio caminó hacia una de las decoraciones de Leones de Fu dorados, allí apoyó su mano con cuidado y con pasos cortos asegurándose de no caer, apoyó su cuerpo en este. Soltó el aire que había contenido durante la caminata del tejado, y frunció el ceño para poder encontrar los establos. Creyó percibir un movimiento a su derecha, pero se convenció a sí misma que se trataba de algún pájaro que tenía un nido cerca.

Hasta que uno de los Perros de Fu se incorporó por sí mismo. Mulan se giró asustada y dio un paso hacia atrás, escurriéndose con una de las tejas que se encontraban inclinadas, así perdiendo el equilibrio. Gritó aun sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para remediar su caída. Cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber salido aquella noche de casa. Jamás volvería a desobedecer a sus padres. Pero antes de que su cráneo impactase contra las losas del suelo y se abriese como un huevo desparramando todo aquello que hubiese en su interior, una gruesa mano le atrapó del brazo con tal fuerza que le hizo daño. La mano del León de Fu tiró de ella hacia la cresta del tejado, haciendo que Mulán recuperase el equilibrio.

Cuando tuvo los dos pies sobre las tejas se agachó recuperando el aliento e intentando que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas provocándole náuseas y un desagradable dolor en el pecho. Sus sienes palpitaron de dolor y tragó saliva intentado calmar las náuseas que agitaban la boca de su estómago. Entreabrió su boca y tomó una bocanada de aire corrompido de pólvora entre dientes. Y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un coloso.

Ella se quedó estática sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tan solo se limitó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua. El silencio cayó a plomo en aquel momento, sin fuegos artificiales, los espectadores comenzaban a regresar a sus hogares; ni siquiera el sonido del viento o el trino de las aves se podían escuchar desde aquel tejado de la ciudad imperial.

—¿Quién sois?—preguntó Mulan sin reconocer la figura.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—He venido para poder ver la Ciudad Imperial de la que tanto se enorgullece el Emperador—contestó el hombre con un tono de burla extendiendo sus brazos y abarcando un arco con ellos señalando el recinto.

Mulan pudo advertir un acento y un timbre desconocido, por lo que su teoría de que aquel cetrero era extranjero se verificaba por sí misma. En sus palabras había un tono de anticipación cruel que le puso el vello de la nuca de punta. Como si aquella frase fuese una invitación de guerra. Como si el propio Emperador le hubiese invitado en persona a reducir a cenizas su nación. Mulan apretó los dientes y se irguió mirando al rostro oculto del hombre, alzó su barbilla amoratada y estrechó sus orbes oscuros con desafío.

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa, Mulan apretó los puños. Si tenía que pelear no dudaría en hacerlo en la cresta de aquel tejado. Por lo que separó con cuidado sus pies y flexionó las rodillas; alzó sus brazos en una posición defensiva con la cual también podría atacar al mismo tiempo. El hombre le observó de hito en hito para después esbozar una sonrisa de anticipación, pero este no hizo ningún movimiento más.

—¿Ellos te han pegado porque no te han considerado una buena rival?

Mulan ensanchó sus orbes con sorpresa, después frunció el ceño, alzando más sus puños.

—No sé porque me han pegado, pero…—contestó Mulan con recelo, pero a mitad de la frase comprendió que el extraño le había reconocido, sabía que era una mujer— ¿Cómo…?

—La nación China cree que está muy avanzada, pero todavía trata a las mujeres como vacas reproductoras—contestó el hombre con un tono serio en el que no cabía burla.

Mulan sintió que se abría un agujero en su pecha de ansiedad, sus ojos se empañaron y notó que le costaba respirar. En sus palabras no había habido burla alguna, ni siquiera pena o lástima, tan solo era un simple y llana afirmación. Una de la que era totalmente consciente. Una que le ataba cual cautivo con unas pesadas cadenas de hierro, por las que le impedían hacer aquello que más amaba.

Apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó para que ninguna de las lágrimas se derramase por sus mejillas. Notaba la intensidad con la que el desconocido la observaba, era una mirada de comprensión, de aceptación. En ningún momento se había mofado de ella por ser mujer; ni mucho menos por ser una que peleaba.

—Eres una digna rival. No todos se enfrentan a cuatro individuos más grandes que él y sale prácticamente ileso—apuntó el hombre—. Junto a mis hombres estarías en igualdad de condiciones—finalizó magnánimo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero unirme a ti—zanjó Mulan.

Ella notaba el aura hostil procedente del desconocido, era un perfume impregnado naturalmente a su piel. Era un guerrero nato. Y ella no dejaría que un hombre como él destruyese su país.

Mulan dio un respingo al percibir un movimiento por parte del desconocido, este alzó su mano y retiró con un gesto su capucha. Mulan sintió que le faltaba el aire, gracias a las luces que rodeaban el palacio imperial pudo verle con claridad. Tenía el cabello largo, por debajo de sus hombros, la parte superior estaba recogido en una coleta baja; así apartándole el cabello de la frente. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados con unas largas cejas gruesas, y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran dorados como los de su halcón. Pero eso no era todo, sino que su esclerótica estaba tatuada con tinta negra. Había oído hablar que en los países del norte practicaban aquellos rituales. Mulan tragó saliva sintiendo que empequeñecía por momentos. Desde su izquierda vio por el rabillo del ojo como una mancha se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, el halcón se posó sobre su hombro con gracia sin que sus enormes garras hiriesen la piel del hombre.

—Mírate bien. El reflejo que tu figura proyecta sobre el agua, porque tienes el fuego de la guerra en tu mirada. No dejes que las reglas de la sociedad te hagan arrodillarte ante ellos. Porque la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla.

Mulan jadeó sin saber qué decir, sintió que su mente hervía sin control; emocionada porque alguien, aunque fuese un simple desconocido, la reconociese: como mujer, como guerrera. Como una persona válida. Le vio bajar por el lado contrario del techo, ella sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del embotamiento que sus palabras habían causado y corrió sin cuidado hacia el borde del tejado. Había desaparecido. Pero se inclinó y se arrodilló sobre el tejado agarrándose a la cornisa con sus manos e inclinándose hacia delante para buscarlo con la mirada. Lo halló a un par de metros de ella, en el suelo, caminando hacia el exterior del palacio imperial.

—¿Quién eres?—gritó a pleno pulmón desesperada por que le escuchase. Al menos tenía que conocer su nombre, para que sus ancestros aceptasen que alguien la había reconocido.

Ella apretó las tejas entre sus manos hasta el punto de que estas se clavaron en las palmas y sus nudillos palidecieron. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que ella dejó caer su cabeza con abatimiento al saber que este no le había llegado a oír.

—Se me conoce como el Shan-Yu*—contestó el hombre con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Shan-Yu*. Existe un error en la película ya que se habla de los Hunos, pero estos no coinciden ni en el tiempo y ni en el espacio; los Hunos jamás llegaron a China y durante la época donde se da la cinta es anterior a estos. Por lo tanto, lo más posible es que se tratasen de los pueblos que conforman el Hsiung-nu; y el Shan-Yu se trataba del título del mandamás de estos pueblos; a lo que en Egipto podría comparársele con el faraón. Es decir, Sha-Yu no es su nombre propio, sino un título honorífico.


End file.
